Egy szabadságharc emlékei
by DianaRL
Summary: "Európa csendes, ujra csendes, elzúgtak forradalmai..." Az 1848-49-es szabadságharc Magyarország szemszögéből öt képben.


Összekulcsolt kezeik könnyedén siklottak a billentyűkön, a melodikus dallam betöltötte az egész házat, majd lakóinak lelkét megérintve elhamvadt, eltűnt az öröklétben. Ez nem a szokásos zongorajáték volt, ami már rég a napjaik részévé vált, ebben igazi fájdalom csendült, lemondás és szabadságvágy, nem csak fellengzős érzelmek, amikkel Ausztria megtöltötte a darabjait.  
Roderich még egyszer, mintegy figyelmeztetésként megszorította Erzsébet kezét, majd lazán átölelte az ülő lányt, minden gyengédséget és érzelmességet mellőzve, inkább felsőbbrendűségét próbálva kifejezni.  
- Nem is rossz, Eliz, bár van még hová fejlődnöd. Holnap legyél ugyanekkor a zeneteremben, addig is gyakorolj, nem fog megártani.  
Magyarország legszívesebben beleverte volna a felfuvalkodott arisztokrata fejét a zongorájába, de nem tehette, csak feszülten bólintott, majd amint a másik távozott, visszaroskadt a zongoraszékbe.  
Még mindig érezte azt az indulatot, mint amikor az osztrák hozzáért, a vére forrt, mintha a szabadság utáni vágy dübörgött volna benne, a fejében éjjel-nappal hallotta a népe elégedetlenségét, a 12 pont, ahogy néhányan hívták, vérrel írva lebegett a szeme előtt, ő pedig tenni akart valamit. Nem akarta újra és újra ugyanazt a kétségbeesést érezni, mint amikor éjjelente felriad, és szinte még érzi, ahogy a szél lovaglás közben az arcába csap, miközben ő megállíthatatlanul száguld, de rá kell ébrednie, hogy már rég nem érezheti a bőrén a napfényt, és hiába kiált a régi királyaiért, tudja, hogy nem segíthetnek.  
Mindannyian érezték, hogy ez a tavasz változást fog hozni, talán még Ausztria is. Muszáj lesz, ezt ő nem bírja tovább ép elmével, képtelen fenntartani a vidámság álcáját, és továbbra is tettetni, hogy szereti azt a bájgúnárt.  
Ismét játszani kezdte ugyanazt az édes-bús melódiát, remélve, hogy valaki megérti, hogy eljut a népéhez az üzenete, és kiszabadítják ebből a kalitkából, ahol mindenki csak egy aranyos, ártatlan madárnak nézi.  
Persze tudta, hogy ő az egyetlen, aki megteheti az első lépést. Majd ő megmutatja, hogy nem veszett még ki a magyarokból a spiritusz.

_„És mi mégis láncot hordtunk!_  
_Ide veled, régi kardunk!"_

Magyarország már tökéletesen értette, hogy Ausztria miért ellenezte a hazalátogatását.  
Eddig is szinte biztos volt benne, hogy a másik már rég érezte a forradalom előszelét, felkelések egész Európában, ennél jobb alkalom nem is adódhatna az elnyomott népek számára, hogy végre visszanyerjék szabadságukat.  
Arra azonban, amit Pest-Budára visszatérve talált, még ő sem számított. Az emberek kiözönlöttek az utcára, kézről kézre jártak a szabad sajtó első termékei, 12 pont, Nemzeti dal, Erzsébet szinte megrészegült attól a mámoros szenvedélytől, ami a városban vibrált, minden szó, nevetés, kiáltás, minden mozdulat egy-egy újabb lépés volt a szabadság, a teljes katarzis felé, mintha így lenne eleve elrendelve.  
Magyarország csak hagyta sodródni magát a tömeggel, mert sehol máshol nem lehetett volna jobb helyen. Csak hallgatta a csendes beszélgetéseket a bécsi forradalomról, Metternich futásáról és az Európában hódító éhínségről, és egy kicsit talán tisztelni kezdte Ausztriát – nem, Roderichet, amiért meg merte tenni ezt a lépést, még ha a férfi próbálta is úgy tartani a helyzetét, hogy bármelyik pillanatban kihátrálhasson, a helyében talán bárki ezt tette volna.  
Erzsébet nevetve kapaszkodott bele a mellette haladóba, és az emberek megragadták egymás karját, ismeretlenek kezdtek beszélgetni, mintha az egész város összekapaszkodott volna egy óriási körbe, a nép egy pillanatra eggyé vált az országával. Magyarország remélte, hogy a szívében képes lesz megőrizni ezt a pillanatot, bármi is jöjjön ezek után.

_„Szárnyim növének, s átröpűltem_  
_A levegőt, a végtelent."_

- Kérlek, Elizaveta… - próbálkozott ismét Ausztria, csak egy halk sóhajjal jelezte, hogy kezdi fárasztónak tartani a beszélgetést, de Magyarországnak ez is épp elég volt.  
- A nevem Erzsébet – sziszegte a lány lángoló szemekkel, mire Roderich védekezőn feltartotta a kezét.  
- Rendben-rendben. Azt azonban be kell látnod, hogy a követeléseid teljesíthetetlenek, sőt mit több, nevetségesek, így…  
- Én viszont nem így gondolom – szakította félbe Erzsébet, mire Ausztriának kissé rángani kezdett a szemhéja. – A teljesíthetetlen maximum az lenne, ha arra kérnélek, ne beszélj úgy, mintha neked maga az Atyaúristen törölné ki minden nap a hátsó feled, de ezt egy szóval sem mondtam. A kérésem mindössze egy egyszerű kompromisszum volt.  
- Hát persze – morogta az orra alatt Ausztria, majd hirtelen felkapta a fejét, és halkan a bejárathoz sietett. Intett Magyarországnak, jelezve, hogy maradjon csendben, majd feltépte az ajtót. Egy pillanat múlva akkora pofont kevert le a hallgatózó Venezianónak, hogy a csattanást még percekig hallani vélték visszhangozni a fülükben.  
- Mégis mit képzelsz te magadról? – kiáltott fel Erzsébet, majd átölelte a sírdogáló Itát. – Vagy újabban Bécsben már a gyerekbántalmazás a divat?  
Ausztria kissé elhúzta a száját, mintha valami teljesen egyértelmű dolgot kellene századszorra elmagyaráznia, majd halkan sóhajtott, lelkiekben felkészítve magát az elkövetkező beszélgetésre. Magyarország néha szívből tudta utálni, amiért még a legegyszerűbb mozdulatait is áthatotta az az arisztokratikus gőg, ami annyira jellemző volt rá.  
- Ez nem divat kérdése, puszta nevelés, kedves – jelentette ki megingathatatlanul, majd még halkabban hozzátette. – Nincs szükségem még egy szabadságmániás tartományra.  
- Ó, így már minden világos – jelentette ki gúnyosan Erzsébet, majd lassan felemelkedett. – Tudod, hogy erre mit tudok mindössze válaszolni? „Európa csendes, ujra csendes, elzúgtak forradalmai…"  
- Ugyan, semmi szükség…  
- „Szégyen reá! lecsendesűlt, és szabadságát nem vívta ki."  
- Erzsébet.  
- „Magára hagyták, egy magára a gyáva népek a magyart…"  
- Elég volt, kérlek, távozz – emelte fel végre a hangját Ausztria, majd megragadta Magyarország karját, és a kijárat felé kezdte vonszolni. A lány a versszak második felét csak kínlódva, lihegve tudta elmondani, amitől olyanná vált, mintha egy őrült szájából hangzott volna el.  
- „Lánc csörög minden kézen, csupán a magyar kezében cseng a kard!"  
- Ne csináld a műsort, kérlek – mondta halkan Roderich, és egy pillanatra ő is ugyanolyan esendőnek tűnt, mint bármelyik ember, végre lehullt róla a fensőbbséges maszk, még ha nem is sokáig. – És ha megbocsátasz, itt már nem látunk többé szívesen.  
Erzsébet hiába dörömbölt, miután a férfi rávágta az ajtót, tisztában volt vele, hogy ezzel elvágta minden meghátrálása lehetőségét. Kénytelen volt most már a jövőbe nézni.

_„Pokollá lett az érzelemláng,_  
_És ő a lángban martalék…"_

Az ágyúdörgés percekig visszhangzott a fülében, elkeveredve a körülötte fekvők jajkiáltásaival, és Magyarország legszívesebben elkiáltotta volna magát, hogy elég legyen, hagyják abba az öldöklést, ő nem akarta ezt, nem ezt akarta. Nem számított rá, hogy eddig fog fajulni a forradalom.  
A vörösbe hajló eső mocsárrá változtatta a talajt, olyan érzetet keltve, mintha bíbor tengerben gázolna, a katonák csak hajlongó, torzan vicsorító bábok voltak egy felsőbb hatalom kezében – csak egy pillanat, amíg szakad az őket mozgató zsinór, aztán zuhanás, összeesnek és nincs több szívdobbanás. A sors torz vicsorral kacagott rajta, sőt, nevetett mindnyájukon, miközben Európa anyó könnyei elmostak minden érzelmet, csak a vak kétségbeesés maradt.  
Erzsébet nem foglalkozott a körülötte harcoló férfiakkal, neki más dolga volt, a tekintete Ausztriát kereste, addig úgysem lesz vége ennek az egésznek, amíg egyikük felül nem kerekedik a másikon. A csaták sosem csak az embereken dőlnek el.  
Roderich már várt rá, kifejezéstelen arccal bámulta a csata kavalkádját, csak a szeme rezzent nyugtalanul. A kezében idegenül hatott a fegyver, az ő otthona a zeneterem volt, a zongora és a lágy dallamok, nem a fájdalomkiáltásoktól zengő csatatér, és Magyarország remélte, hogy talán kihasználhatja ezt az apró feszengést.  
Utólag persze már tudta, hogy kár volt lebecsülnie az ellenfelét. Ausztria mégsem volt olyan ügyetlen, mint amilyennek első látásra tűnt, nem hiába nyert már annyi háborút, és volt képes a kezében tartani a hatalmat, Erzsébet mindig csak az elsuhanó árnyékát látta, ahogy hihetetlen sebességgel kerüli el a támadásait, mintha épp csak játszana vele, aztán amikor egy pillanatig csökkent a figyelme, rögtön a sárban heverve találta magát.  
Magyarország hideg tekintettel bámult a fölé tornyosuló férfira, mindketten tudták, hogy még nem halhat meg, még nem jött el a végső csata ideje, ez csak egy újabb átkötő epizód egy túl hosszúra nyúló drámában.  
- Mentsd meg a népem. Kérlek – suttogta Roderich, Erzsébet még abban sem volt teljesen biztos, hogy nem csak képzelte-e, majd hátrált pár lépést, és eltűnt a tömegben.  
Erzsébet sosem hitte, hogy valaha így fog érezni, de ebben a percben hihetetlenül sajnálta Ausztriát.

_„Nem építek sors kegyére,_  
_Tűrök, mit fejemre mére,_  
_Jót, rosszat…"_

És eljött a végső próbatétel, az utolsó perc, amikor valakinek végleg el kellett buknia, és Magyarország a szíve mélyén sejtette, hogy innen már nem kerülhet ki győztesen, két nagyhatalommal szemben semmi esélye, de képtelen volt nem hinni, a csodákban, a sors segítségében, bármiben, különben a saját lényét tagadta volna meg.  
Oroszország mindössze jóindulatúan elmosolyodott, amikor ledobta az orra elé a fegyvert, és ugyanígy tett még több száz magyar katona is a másik emberei előtt, mert a férfi tudta, hogy még veszíteni is csak büszkén és makacsul képes, bármi is történjék. A magyarok az oroszok fölényét ismerték el, nem az osztrákokét.  
Erzsébet a szíve mélyén remélte, hogy Ausztria tajtékzani fog, üvölteni, kiabálni, hogy a végére vörös legyen és tisztán kirajzolódjanak az erek a homlokán, de arra az érzelemmentes arcra, ami fogadta, nem volt felkészülve. Végül is a férfi elérte, amit akart, győzni bármi áron, megtorolni, aztán már semmi sem számít, jöhet az évszázados elnyomás és visszatér a múlt, újraidézve a volt dicsfényt. Csak a glória kopott meg időközben, csak az elpattant erek vére festette vörösre az addig hófehér szárnyakat, csak az emberek szeméből halt ki minden érzelem, hogy aztán átvegye a néma gyász.  
Magyarország büszkén viselte, hogy elhurcolták, büszkén viselte a börtönt és az ütéseket és a néma órákat, amik a legrosszabbak voltak, mert semmi sem szabott gátat a gondolatoknak, egyedül Ausztria tekintete volt képes megtörni, mert ugyanazt a tébolyult közönyt látta benne, mint a sajátjában.

_„És fátyolos zászlók kiséretével_  
_A hősöket egy közös sírnak adják,_  
_Kik érted haltak, szent világszabadság!"_

Október hatodikán mintha még az ég is sírt volna.  
Magyarország legalábbis szerette volna azt hinni, hogy legalább a fentiek sírnak, ha már ő nem tehette. Ausztria gyengéden átkarolta, hogy vigasztalásképp, vagy csak azért, hogy ne fordulhasson el, nem volt biztos benne. Mindketten érzelemmentes arccal bámultak maguk elé, már nem volt mit mondaniuk egymásnak.  
Leinengen-Westerburg Károly sétált a bitófához, az arca szenvtelen volt, egyedül a szeme árulkodott arról, mit érez. Roderich kissé elfordította a fejét, majd lehunyta a szemeit, Erzsébet előre tudta, hogy a sajátja halálát nem lesz képes végignézni. Abban is szinte biztos volt, hogy az ő közbenjárására viselhette a férfi a honvédtábornoki egyenruháját, és a lány hiába akarta még most is teljes szívéből gyűlölni az elnyomóját, már nem ment.  
Leiningen szóra nyitotta a száját, mire Ausztria intésére felhangosodtak a dobok, teljesen elnyomva a szavait.  
- Hagyd, ezeknek már mindegy! – kiáltott neki oda Damjanich, mire Leinengen halvány-lemondóan elmosolyodott.  
Magyarország lehunyta a szemét, a hangok önmagukban is épp elég borzalmasak voltak. Nem mintha szabadulhatott volna az érzéstől, nem mintha kiűzhette volna a tudatából még a tényt is, de sokkal könnyebbnek tűnt elmenekülni a helyzet elől.  
- Hogy nem undorodsz magadtól? – kérdezte Erzsébet, a hangjában nem volt se gúny, se harag, csak színtiszta lemondás, Roderich tekintete mégis olyannak tűnt, mintha tőrt szúrt volna belé.  
- Nem tudom – sóhajtotta, majd szinte rögeszmésen megismételte. – Komolyan nem tudom.  
Elég volt egymásra nézniük, hogy megértsék, mire gondol a másik, egy perc múlva már néma árnyként suhantak el az emberek között, maguk mögött hagyva a kivégzést.  
Sokkal könnyebb volt teljesen kitörölni a múltat és gyűlölni minden apró darabkáját, mint együtt élni vele, és sokkal kecsegtetőbb volt az egyszerűbb megoldást választani. Magyarország azonban biztos volt benne, hogy itt még nem ért véget a közös történelmük.  
Egy üres utcába érve egyszerűen kezet fogtak, nem kellettek szavak vagy hamis illúziók, a gesztusok beszéltek helyettük, majd hátat fordítottak egymásnak, és mindketten elindultak az ellentétes irányba.

* * *

Az idézetek mindegyike Petőfitől származik, az elválasztósorok egymás után: Nemzeti dal, Jövendölés, utána szintén, Én, Egy gondolat bánt engemet. Magyarország az Európa csendes, ujra csendest szavalja.


End file.
